Carnival II: The Punishment
by perfeccionista12
Summary: Sequel to Carnival.Read that first in order to understand. What happens when Edward takes away what his siblings hold dear? Rated T because I like it. Please Review!


**I know, I _know_ this is LONG overdue. Sorry but...I just could _not_ get it out of my head. By the way, this chapter is in Edward's POV- I'm still feeling my way around all the characters' perspectives. Anyway, this chapter is kind of like an introduction to the story...not a preface but...I don't know I'm just rambling. But please enjoy and hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon.**

_

* * *

_

_Previously on __**Carnival**__…_

_"Do you mind if I do the honors?" I said in mock innocence. Carlisle nodded slowly, broadly motioning with his hand around the table._

I wouldn't have it any other way, Edward.

_Alice looked at him sadly, but Carlisle merely shook his head and jerked his chin in my direction. Alice looked at Esme for a last hope, but she responded just the same. With a heavy sigh, she reluctantly turned her fearful gaze back on me. I couldn't disappoint. As my angel's face blanched, I kissed her warm palm, hoping to assure her misplaced anxiety for my siblings._

Not bothering to waste more time than necessary—as I want to spend my time with my fiancée, alone—I smiled, "Alright. Firstly, let's begin with Alice," she shot daggers at me, a growl building deep in my throat at the thought she flung into my head.

_Whatever you're planning, Edward, I suggest you watch it. Let's not forget that I still have Bella for wedding preparations; it won't be hard for me to need some extra help, and you know she _will_ help._

My chest ached at the thought of being separated from my Bella again. My fist blurred as it came down on the table, causing Bella to catch her breath in shock. It is for her sake—and hers alone—that I controlled my temper. With some effort, I continued in a smooth voice, my eyes never straying from the now smug little pixie. "Since you have blatantly decided to take my Bella away from me for four days, I decided to make your punishment eight days, Alice." To this she released that growl, continuing to threaten me further.

_Flower arrangements, fittings…_she continued to list the many things she can take Bella away for, which had the opposite fact. I knew that she was bluffing; Alice knew Bella's sizes better than she did herself, and the only thing she really had left to do was the day itself. Once she realized this or rather, that I _knew_ this, she resorted to a new threat. _I'll tell her where you're taking her._ I hissed at her, my free hand clenching into a fist.

Incensed, I glared at my favorite sister, responding low enough so that my Bella doesn't hear my next words. "You have absolutely _no right_ to threaten me with _anything_ in regard to your retribution. You had your fun. You made your rules. Now _honor_ them." Stumped, she slouched in her chair, mumbling about a 'waste of planning and predictions'.

Smiling, I returned to my previous statement. While I was carrying my Bella home, I'd been thinking of a equal punishment so that they may know how I felt the past few days. With this in mind I said, "Alice, for eight days, you will not be allowed to shop-online, on location, or on the phone." As her eyes grew wider with each word, I felt everyone's eyes swiftly moving from me to Alice- save one. Bella's wide eyes are filled with empathy, staring at my sullen sister. Knowing her intentions of trying to get Bella to intercede on her behalf, I watch as Bella falls for the bait- my gullible, sweet, compassionate angel- and turns her beautiful sullen eyes on me. But, before I let her sway me, I move on. Ah, Emmett. He has to be the easiest to punish and with Rosalie already a little agitated with Emmett. Apparently, she had planned to update her wardrobe and their stunt –erego me enlisting her and Jasper to help me stop it- had diminished her plans entirely. Although she does this almost every week, I wasn't about to oppose to the help.

"Emmett, since you helped more than _planned_ this whole thing," I pause to throw Alice a withering glare to which she responded the same, and then continue, "yours will be six days." I want to continue, but of course my most opinionated brother couldn't contain himself.

_What the _hell!_ It was a _joke_ Edward. Jesus! Alice said that we would win. _Dammit_. The _one_ time I choose to go Alice's way this happens…_He glares at the pixie's still sullen profile and consoles himself with the fact that his sentence is less than hers.

He also doubts I will make his as bad.

He is sadly mistaken.

"Emmett for six days you can't have any intimacy with Rosalie. That is, kissing, touching, none." Emmett's face was a mirror of Alice's exactly-shock, pain, loss, anger, mischief.

_Oh, please. This is _cake! _He's not even gonna _be_ here._ He couldn't catch himself in time, and his smile was instantly wiped away. He turned to Rosalie, sure she would back him up. He ran his hand down her leg and she turned to him, smiling.

_Go ahead and feel what you won't for the next week. _I had to choke back a laugh, letting her have her fun with her mate. Speaking of mates…

I turned my head to my angel, who has been ominously quiet. I smiled as her eyes narrowed and her jaw set. My little tiger- kitten. "Bella," I said her name slowly and reveled when her heart sped up sporadically. Her lips formed an exceptionally tempting pout. Knowing she wouldn't accept six days, I took as many as I could…within her reason. "For four days," I spoke slowly, watching in fascination as she tried to guess what her retribution would be. I can easily see that she weighed what she wouldn't let me do for her. Although that entitled a lot of things, one that caused plenty of arguments was one simple thing. I watched as her eyes tightened in concentration and then widened in absolute horror. My smile grew. "For four days," I repeated, emphasizing the number, "you have to accept gifts." Her head shook in the negative so fast I worried whether she would get whiplash. "My gifts," I finished with an angelic smile. Her mouth popped open, forming a perfect 'o'. Her hand relaxed its grip on me just as fast, but I wouldn't let her go. Not ever. In truth, I knew she'd have this reaction. I wanted to spoil my angel with anything and everything but, her selflessness and misplaced feeling of being insubstantial to me needed to be corrected. So I set out to do just that.

For the rest of my existence.

While I tried to catch her averting eyes, I already knew that she would be the one that wouldn't cooperate, but, I may have underestimated her ire. Understanding this, and knowing that I will have a moment alone with her _soon_, I turned my gaze to Esme.

"Esme, can you please tell Charlie that Bella will be staying with us another eight days," I turn to look at Bella wondering if she is too upset to want to stay with us any longer. When she is still unresponsive, I heave a long sigh and turn back to Esme who is already on the phone.

_He's going to be on a fishing trip, so this is perfect timing._

Understanding that I'm going to be here while they serve their sentences, Emmett reaches in for a last kiss to which he is rejected, and sulks into the living room to watch TV. Alice goes and sits next to him, knowing that I'd already be one step ahead of them. Jasper follows soon after, his only thought consoling his mate, though he understands and respects my reasons. Rosalie walks upstairs, her only thoughts of vindictive satisfaction. Considering my job done for now, I whisked Bella's rigid form upstairs, closing the door to my room and laying her down in under five seconds. This seemed to take her out of her daze and she blinked several times before finally looking at me. She didn't say anything, and I wondered if she was too upset with me to speak. After a few minutes of watching her facial expressions, I could no longer take her silence.

"Please tell me what you're thinking, love," I pleaded, cradling her delicate face in my hands. Her cheeks turned an inviting shade of scarlet as she took in a shaky breath.

"Can't you think of a different punishment, Edward?" she whined. I smiled in spite of myself as she tucked her head under my chin. I pulled her small form onto my lap, savoring her warmth as it enveloped my cold body. Burying my face in her fragrant tresses, I press my lips onto her succulent flesh.

"I don't think it's that bad, sweetheart," I murmur into her hair. Her shoulders quake with a silent chuckle.

"No, no of _course_ you don't. You'll just get four days of torturing me with gifts." She said with a thick layer of sarcasm.

"I wouldn't call it torture."

"Not for _you_," she sighed, touching a finger to my nose. Smiling up at me, her wide chocolate eyes sparkled with mischief. "Okay, fine. Since I have to accept this sentence, can we at _least _set a limit?"

Unable to deny her something she so clearly wants, I concede with a nod of my head. "Six," I say first. Her eyes grow wide and she shakes her head. "Five?"

"Four."

"Done." I tackled her backwards onto the bed, laughing when she emitted a startled squeak. I covered her face in kisses, pausing every so often to worship her plump lips. She giggled when my roaming hands skimmed her abdomen and then I placed a kiss on her belly button.

"Done." She whispered, pulling me back up for a sweet searing kiss that set my entire being on fire.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Like I said, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but until then....please review...I need feedback! =]**

**x0x0,**

**perfeccionista12**


End file.
